


The Best Ideas

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are broke so they decide to make some extra money online. More specifically, at Chaturbate.





	The Best Ideas

“Ok, it’s all setted.” Clarke announces, turning her head to look at her girlfriend.

Lexa doesn’t seem so sure about what they’re about to do. College wasn’t cheap and none of them came from money, and their part time jobs at the campus coffee shop didn’t help much. They were as broke as one can be and needed money for the new semester that was about to start.

 

 

*

 

 

Sex sells. That’s a fact.

So one afternoon, Clarke came up with the idea of webcam sex. “It’s easy money and we don’t even have to show our faces, we can use masks.” She said, trying to convince Lexa to agree with her plan. But Lexa wasn’t as spontaneous as her girlfriend; who just jumped head first; she needed to analyze the pros and cons of it.

She started by making some research about the Chaturbate website. And even though one could; in fact; earn some money selling sex to online viewers, it didn’t look like a big amount of money. It was a free site after all, 20 tokens were worth only 1$, and people were not obligated to “tip” them. It was all christian charity, and Lexa wasn’t going to have sex in front of a webcam for a couple dollars. Then there were the private shows, those were money guaranteed but not much either.

But Clarke—who couldn’t stand not getting her way—showed her some IG profiles of people who made big money with those video chats; mostly young couples, like themselves.

“Let’s just try it one time and if we don’t earn much, we don’t do it again. What’s there to lose?” Clarke said and Lexa couldn’t find a good reason _not_ todo it.

Clarke was right, they _didn’t_ have anything to lose. If they didn’t make money, then they could simply delete the account and never do it again. It was sex with the girl she loved, after all, and they would not show their faces. And if they _did_ earn some money, then great. If it was a worthy amount, they could do it more times and not have to struggle to make it to the end of the month.

So after a whole week, Lexa finally agreed to do it.

 

 

*

 

 

"Come on, babe, relax.” Clarke kisses her softly. “It won’t be that bad.” She assures Lexa, who seems to relax a little at this.

“Yeah ok, let’s do it.” Lexa says and Clarke smiles and kisses her again.

“You’re the best.” The blonde says, taking off her top.

From what she saw in those chats, people always flash something for the viewers. Sometimes it was the girl’s boobs, sometimes it was the guy’s dick; and they waited until someone tipped them well to start the action. She didn’t want Lexa to expose herself before they got tips, in case they didn’t get any, since the brunette was doing it for her. It was her idea, so it was only fair that she’d be the one flashing her boobs.

They both sat in front of the webcam, and Lexa moved it so people couldn’t see their faces. Clarke would wear a black mask—in case she had to give Lexa a blowjob, she said— but Lexa didn’t need one since the angle of the webcam would provide her all the anonymacy she needed.

After asking Lexa if she was ready and making sure her hair and boobs looked good, she started a video chat.

They were both nervous, their heart beating fast as they waited for the first viewers to show up. Lexa wasn’t really expecting for any viewers—maybe a couple of them who would just watch in silence and leave after a few minutes—but to her; and Clarke’s; surprise a lot of people joined their chat within the first minutes.

They had agreed to not talk at all; at least for the first time; so they looked at each other—not really knowing what to do— and just started caressing each other. Lexa fondled one of Clarke’s big boobs and they heard the sound of incoming tips popping through the speakers. They both looked at the screen, expecting to see some small tips, but people once again surprised them by tipping them 300 tokens; 15$. And they had barely started.

There were already several comments as well; most of them about Clarke’s breasts; about how _juicy_ they looked. Lexa had a hard time reading those comments but she forced herself to remember none of those people knew who Clarke was and weren’t a threat to her.

By now, Clarke is rubbing Lexa’s cock through the material of her sweatpants and Lexa is rubbing her pussy over her panties. Clarke is wearing a skirt, and she opens her legs so they can see her panties and how Lexa is touching her. She can feel Lexa’s cock getting hard under her palm and leans in to kiss her, both forgetting about the video chat for a few seconds, until the sound of more incoming tips pulls them back to reality.

 _Show us your dick._ Popped a comment on the screen by someone who tipped them 1000 tokens.

Clarke looks at her; as if asking if she is ok with it; and Lexa nods, pulling down her pants. As soon as she does that, a lot of girls start talking about her cock, about how big and beautiful it looks. And it’s Clarke’s turn now to feel jealous and she closes her fist against it possessively, slowly pumping it.

“It’s mine.” She mouths to Lexa, who just smiles and kisses her passionately.

The viewers can hear their kisses and a lot of them are talking about how it’s a shame they can’t see them kissing, that they were both so cute and probably very attractive. And when Clarke looks at the visitor counter, she can’t believe there are almost 4k people in there.

Tips keep coming, some small, some bigger. The comments are positive, neither of them spotted a negative one so far, and people seemed eager to see them fuck.

Lexa takes off her tee, leaving her sport bra on and Clarke gets rid of her skirt, leaving only her wet panties on. By now, there was a very visible dark spot on her yellow panties, proof of how wet and ready she was. It was all new and exciting. Knowing that people were watching them, that people were turned on by them and wanted to watch them fuck so bad… it was such a turn on.

 _Blow her._ Some user asks, and tips them 2,500 tokens.

Encouraged by the amount of money they were making, Clarke puts her mask on its place so half of her face is hidden by it and leans down to take Lexa’s cock in her mouth.

She grabs the big dick by the base and licks it from her tight balls to the red head. As she does so, they get some more tips and she puts her thumbs up, silently thanking the viewers. Then she takes the head of Lexa’s cock in her mouth, sucking as lightly as she can, making sure the visitors can see her half-covered face and how she takes the shaft in.

Lexa just puts her hand on the top of Clarke’s head and enjoys the head while reading the comments. There are a lot of men talking about how they wish they were in her place, getting head from such a sexy girl. But there are also a lot of girls talking about how they wish they could suck her cock and have it filling up their mouths.

One of them asks if they are dating and Lexa types away “yes”, to let them know Clarke and her are a real couple.

_the blond one sure is lucky_

_dude, ur gf is hot_

_you guys are such a cute couple_

Were some of the things people write after her answer. She almost chuckles at this but moans instead when Clarke takes her whole cock into her mouth. Even after three years of dating, it still amazed her that Clarke could deepthroat her so easily. And the viewers were pretty amazed by it as well, and it earned them some more tokens.

Clarke would take all of her into her mouth and then she would spread her saliva all over it and suck the head. She would also look at the camera while doing that, fascinating people with her blue eyes. And Lexa would close her fist around her hair, lowering her head on her cock, knowing she could take it.

Clarke stops the head for a few seconds, masturbating Lexa as she leans up to kiss her again. They always kiss a lot while having sex and Clarke wasn’t going to change that just because they had an audience. While they kiss, Lexa grabs one of Clarke’s buttcheeks and squeezes it; making Clarke moan against her full lips.

And she moans even more when Lexa puts her hand inside her panties and rubs her pussy lips with her long fingers while Clarke strokes her cock. Lexa feels her cock twitch when she feels how wet Clarke is and she decides she wants a taste as well.

She sits Clarke on the chair and gets on her knees in front of her; her back to the webcam; and takes off her panties before diving in. She buries her face on Clarke’s sweet pussy and Clarke opens her legs as far as they will go, giving her room to eat her out. She grabs Lexa’s hair and moans when the brunette sucks on her hard clit. She squeezes one of her boobs with her free hand and bites her lips, facing the camera.

Lexa can hear the sound of tips but she couldn’t care less about it at this moment, all she can think about is Clarke’s pussy and how delicious it tastes on her tongue. She sucks her labia, avoiding the clit to tease her and then she puts one finger inside. And then another, fucking her with two fingers and licking her clit very lightly.

Clarke can feel an orgasm approaching and Lexa can feel it too by the way her pussy walls clench around her fingers, so she sucks on her clit while fingering her. Clarke closes her eyes and throws her head back, moaning and panting as she comes on Lexa’s fingers and mouth.

Lexa smiles and pulls her fingers off, sucking them clean and then licking Clarke’s pussy, tasting her cum. By now, she’s rock hard and desperate to fuck her girlfriend and so is Clarke. So as soon as Lexa sits back on her chair, Clarke straddles her and grinds on her. Her dick is settled between Clarke’s wet lips without going in. It feels really good rubbing against her sensitive clit and Clarke lets out a pitched little scream.

The audience goes crazy. There are lots of tips and people are _begging_ them to get it on already, the visitor counter letting them know they have more than 5k viewers now.

Clarke grants their wishes and grabs Lexa’s hard cock, lowering herself on it. She moans loudly and Lexa hisses, grabbing her buttcheeks and squeezing them. Clarke starts riding her, slowly at first and hard and fast later. She leans into Lexa, giving viewers a perfect view of her pussy stretching to take her huge cock, her bubble ass bouncing for their enjoyment.

But as much as the audience was enjoying the show, Clarke knew for sure she was enjoying their fuck a whole lot more. Sex with Lexa is always great and the thrill of being watched, just makes it better. Lexa is squeezing her cheeks hard and opening them as Clarke bounces on her dick, giving the audience a perfect view of the blonde’s tiny pink asshole.

None of them bother reading the comments—unlike all the couples who did this who were always more focused on reading the comments and on the tips then on the fuck—maybe it’s because it was the first time, or maybe the fact they had already earned a lot of money and were now just enjoying each other.

They kiss before Clarke gets off Lexa’s cock and turn around, changing the position. She sits on the hard shaft once again, her boobs bouncing as she rides it for dear life. Lexa grabs her hips, squeezing tight and watching as Clarke takes her cock again and again. She was getting close and let Clarke know that by squeezing her hips a little tighter.

Clarke knew that even though Lexa was close, she could hold her orgasm for a little longer. She turns around to kiss her, stopping for a while and it helps. After several seconds of kissing, her urge to cum has vanished and Clarke goes back to ride her cock. Her big boobs are bouncing so much, it almost hurts, but Lexa makes it all better by palming them with her big hands.

After a few minutes, they change positions once more and Clarke bends over the desk facing the camera. Lexa stands and fucks her from behind. Clarke wants to moan out her name really bad but she refrains herself. She is holding on her desk as Lexa fucks her hard, she can feel her dick so deep inside her it feels like a part of herself.

Then Lexa pulls at her hair and she loses it, screaming in pleasure. She throws her body back until her back touches Lexa’s toned body and they kiss as Lexa plays with her boobs, pinching her hard nipples. They are both on the edge by now, and Lexa bends her over the desk again to keep fucking her. Clarke tries to read what people are saying but she can barely make out the words, except for the fire and heart emojis as well as the tips notifications.

When Lexa is about to cum, she rubs Clarke’s clit so she will cum first and after a couple strokes, Clarke is coming again but this time all over her cock. Clarke lets a couple of “fucks” escape her lips and shuts her eyes, resting her forehead against the desk and enjoying the aftermath of that amazing orgasm.

Lexa rubs her girlfriend’s sweaty back, waiting for Clarke to come back to her as she reads some comments. People seemed very satisfied and that was good, since they would definitely make more video chats after that. They had earned over 600$ so far and people were still tipping them.

When Clarke recovers from her orgasm, she gets on her knees and takes Lexa’s cock in her mouth again. She knows it won’t take much sucking for Lexa to cum in her mouth, so she takes it all once and again, enjoying the feeling of Lexa’s veiny cock against her tongue and down her throat. When she feels Lexa pulling at her hair, she takes the cock out of her mouth and strokes it until Lexa finally cums. Clarke opens her mouth, letting the ropes of seed fill her mouth.

She pumps the still hard cock until there’s not a drop of semen left in Lexa’s ball and then she kisses the tip before opening her mouth in front of the camera so people could see the seed on her tongue. Then she swallows it and licks Lexa’s dick, sucking on it until it was clean and soft inside her mouth.

When they finish, Clarke blows a kiss at the camera and ends the video chat, smiling at all the people asking them to make more videos. After ending the chat, she takes off her mask and they kiss, holding each other.

“Can you believe we just earned like 700$?” Clarke asks giggling, when they finish the kiss.

“To be honest, no. I still can’t believe it.” Lexa replies, pulling her pants back on.

“We’re doing this again, right? I mean, it wasn’t bad... right?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No, it wasn’t bad at all. And we need the money, so… yes, why not?”

Clarke smiles, satisfied with Lexa’s answer, and pecks her lips. “You can say it, I have the best ideas.”

Lexa chuckles, rolling her eyes and squeezes Clarke’s still bare butt. “The best fucking ideas, babe.”


End file.
